Apocalypse: Rise of the Demons
by dragonX15
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. I'm not sure how to describe this so read and see. Haven't you ever wondered what the end of the world would be like? Includes Melodycreated by Melody's Last Song and used with Permission!
1. Chapter 1

**_title: Apocalypse: Rise of the Demons_**

**disclaimer: i dont own sega characters (shadow) and i**

**dont own melody, melodyslastsong owns melody (read**

**cursed friendship to unravel melodys mystery.)**

**everyone else in the story are made up by me, except**

**for mythological creatures. have fun. also, shadow**

**and melody are not originally in my story, but hey,**

**melody is a panther with a sword, how cool is that! **

**Don't forget to send in a review!**

**Sorry it's in this format, please just bear with me about that.**

**_PROLOGUE_**

Long ago, 25,000 years ago to be exact, a great

evil was born. He wreaked havoc upon almost every

mortal, except for one type of race. The race that he

took pity upon was the one that he was once a part of.

He began to hate all mortals for what one did.

For revenge he unleashed his demon brethren upon the

universe, but his plans were foiled when an ancient

group of demons who knew their place, locked him

away..., but now he is searching for a way to

escape. He cant remember everything, but then again,

who needs a past when you can make a new beginning.


	2. Melody's encounter

Chapter 1:

Melodys

Encounter

Disclaimer: I dont own sega characters, mythological

stuff, or Melody, melodyslastsong owns melody. Well,

tell me what you think of the chapter.

Deep within the Demon Realm, a dark and seemingly

infinite dimension, three demons prepare to rise up

and destroy all mortals. "Ah, it's finally time to

carry out our plans", said a dark beast with red

glaring eyes and spikes sticking out of his back.

" Yes, we'll finally get what we have waited so long

for", said another demon carrying a small dark type

ball in his chest. Then out of the darkness walked a

third demon that was still being concealed by the

darkness. "The only thing that I know is that your

plan better work!"

"It will, there's no need to doubt me", said the

first demon as he walked towards the edge of a cliff

overlooking the entire demon realm. As he examined

the demonic temples he began to chant. "Beast of

darkness, rise from your hollow graves and come to

your master. Water, fire, earth, and air, take shape

and show your true form!"

Four ominous lights rose up from the depths of the

realm and began to charge towards the three demons.

The blue light took the form of a shark type creature.

"It feels so good to be free", he said. The demon

who set them free then began to talk," I'm sure that

you are all wondering why you are here." Once this

was said, a fiery, mirage type demon walked up, "The

Fire Demon is at your service, but

please...enlighten us."

That sounds like a great idea", said a very odd

bird demon.

"Ok then", said one of the three mysterious demons.

"The mortals are the main reason. You see, they have

all sinned far too much and have even started to

corrupt other beings. Do any of you remember the

Lunacons and Pumicians?" When those last words were

said, the shark-like demon had a dark look within his

eyes, "I remember, the war..., I'll never forget."

"Good, it seems as if the Water Demon still

remembers the war between the Lunacons and Pumicians,

does anyone else?" When this was said by the

mysterious demon, akind of desert looking brown dragon

demon with very sharp and sort of jagged looking rocks

in the shape of spikes sticking out of his back, rose

up. "Aren't you forgetting about the Leviathans?", he

asked.

"Good", said the mysterious demon,"even the Earth

Demon remembers. How about the Wind Demon?" The odd

birds eyes glared,"I want to cut to the chase, do you

think i forget that easily?"

"I guess none of us do", said the Fire Demon.

"Fine, we'll get down..." the mysterious demon was

quickly interrupted by the demon that had the odd

looking orb in his possession,"I don't care what

element you control, no one talks to us like that!"

The Wind Demon looked at the demon and the orb in

fear,"As you command, please continue," he said.

"The point of the matter is that it is time for all

four of these beings to be annihilated once and for

all", the mysterious demon began to retract the spikes

in his back. The other demons kept staring at him

waiting for their final orders. "So..., are we gonna

split up and conquer each area alone", asked the Fire

Demon.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked , it also turns out that

you are right", replied the mysterious demon. "The

Fire Demon will go to Earth and burn their miserable

species, whereas the Water Demon will go to the

Leviathans planet and eliminate the last two of their

species. As for the Earth Demon, you will destroy the

Pumicians." The Wind Demon just stared and said,"That

leaves me with the Lunacons."

The mysterious demon looked around,"Well, what are

you waiting for? Get going", he said. "Yes master,

we shall go", replied the four demons, then they

quickly vanished. The demon that was covered in

darkness quickly looked over at the demon who had been

giving orders,"So, are we gonna sit back and watch the

show, or are we going to take care of some other

business?"

"We're going to do both. We have to visit the

Angel Realm." They quickly departed to the Angel

Realm which is of course a realm for angels. The

creature guarding the realm was a type of girl panther

with a sword and angel wings, her name was Melody.

When the demons arrived, they looked at Melody as if

they knew her.

"Who are you", she asked. The mysterious demon

began to laugh,"Hello Melody, how is the curse working

out for you?" Melody looked in astonishment,"How do

you know about that...?" The demon covered in

darkness looked at her,"So, can I kill her yet", he

asked. The mysterious demon began to think,"Sure,

attack her!"

The dark demon charged towards her when another

pair of angel wings swiftly covered Melody. The

mysterious creature then stepped out and with a very

odd voice began to speak,"Get away from her! Leave

this place and return to the place that you came

from!" At the sound of this voice, Melody began to

wonder who this being was.

Hahaha! I'm so evil! I love cliffhangers, now won't

it be extra evil to not include them in the next

chapter, or if i did and you don't discover who it is

until the third installment, Mwahahahaha! Let me

know what you think.


	3. Shadow's Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own any sega characters (sonic

characters) and i don't own Melody. Melody's Last

Song does and may add something if she wants to after

this.

Chapter 2/ Shadow's Proposal

"Ah," said the Fire Demon, "I've arrived at

Earth. What's that?" His eyes darted up to the sky

where two other worldly creatures were fighting.

"Come on!" said a winged creature with a type of

marking on his back. "YOU don't stand a chance, the

Pumicians will always be better than you!" screamed

another creature with a much more elaborate design on

his partially fiery body. "Satzu, is that what you

think..., you're more foolish than I thought," replied

the winged creature. "Satzu! What are we even doing

here? We're not supposed to be here...," said Roksha.

"So, you are Pumicians and Lunacons..., you

weren't supposed to be involved in my assignment,"

said the dmeon as the fire that made up his body began

to whirl around him. "Who are you?" asked Roksha. "I

am the Fire Demon, I have been sent to cleanse this

world of its impurities." Roksha and Satzu stared in

shock, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Satzu looked around and saw how many unsuspecting

humans there wree, "So..., slow down, you're saying

that you are here to destroy unholy things?" The

demon began walking towards them and started to reply,

"Close..., but wrong. You see 'unholy things'

implies all things."

Roksha stared in wonder, "But...demons are

perhaps the unholiest of them all!" The demon glared,

"How would you know, you've never seen what these

creatures are capable of!" "Maybe not, but we do know

how vile demons are."

The Fire Demons flames began dancing

uncontrollably around him, "I'm gonna kill you, raging

inferno!" The flames burst fowards, shattering glass

and heading towards Roksha. The humans began to panic

and searching for shelter. "Lunacon barrier!" A

gigantic reflective light rose up in front of Roksha.

Nearby sat a black and red hedgehog observing the

fight from atop a building. "Foolish creatures, why

do they fight to protect this pitiful race, the humans

deserve to be destroyed for their dark deeds. But

then again," he began to think back, "the demon did

say 'unholy things implies all things,' so it's not

just humans." A mysterious voice then interrupted his

thoughts, "Hello Shadow, I think we may have something

in common." Shadow jumped up and swiftly turned

around, "Who are you!?"

Meanwhile, the demon continued his rampage,

"Stop protecting these foolish creatures," he

demanded. Roksha and Satzu flew towards one another,

"We won't allow you to destroy all of these people!

Satzu, what do you say to using a combo attack."

Satzu looked at Roksha, "I know where you're going

with this, lets do it!" "Forbidden fusion!" A

gigantic light emitted from their bodies and once the

light cleared the Fire Demon saw only one being. "Ah,

much better, I feel so refreshed," said the new

creature. "Who are you," asked the Fire Demon. "I am

Rozu, I am Roksha and Satzu joined as one and now

you'll be the one to die..." Rozu began charging

towards the Fire Demon.

Still on the building Shadow begins to find out

more about the creature that snuck up on him. "Well,

are you gonna answer me, who are you?" The being

stepped into the light, "Well since you gave me a

choice, no I won't tell you who I am." Shadow sat and

pondered, "How do you know me?" The girl walked

around him and began asnwering, "Let's just say a

little fish told me. Now as for why I'm here, I have

a proposition for you." Shadow looked up in

curiosity, "A proposition?" "Yes, I'm assuming that

you know what that means." "I do, but what is it,"

asked Shadow. "Well, I'm different from those other

demons. I don't really care for their mission, I have

a mission of my own. We both hate humans, but I can't

carry out my mission," explained the girl.

Shadow continued wondering what this was

exactly about. "Why do you need e exactly?" The girl

continued explaining, "If I carry out my mission, then

I will be an outcast in the Demon Realm. There are

three other demons with my intention, but they're

known for their dark abilities, I'm not. I want to

assist in releasing a beast that can end our

suffering, but the only way for this to happen is for

the souls to accumalate, the souls of humans and

demonic spirits, such as these demons." Shadow began

thinking about this, "It's true, I don't like humans,

so this sounds like a pretty good opportunity. I

accept you request." The girl put her hand on her

white mask, "Thank you," she said. As she walked away

she thought to herself, "Yes, part one is complete,

I'm sure that he will be spared for his cooperation."

"I wonder who she was and why did she have that

white mask and strange clothes on."

Yay for Chapter 2! so what do ya'll think of this

new twist??? send in reviews please and let me know

what ya think:) Melodys last song, a.k.a "Amy" can

take the floor now if she wishes to. :)

Hey ya'll!! This is Melody's Last Song, postin' at the end of Danny's story:) (I post these for him) Review or DIE!!


	4. The Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sega characters such as

Shadow and I do not own Melody, I'm using her with

Melodys last songs "Amy" permission. Just in case

it's unclear as to why I'm saying "Amy," it's because

that's the "name" that she put on her profile. Here's

chapter 3, blood will be shed in this bad boy.

Chapter 3: The Princess

In the Angel Realm the three demons were staring

in awe. "Did you not understand, leave now!" At the

sound of the voice the demon with the orb in his chest

looked shocked. The orb began glowing red and white,

it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. "You, I'm not

sure why, but you're very familiar to me," said the

demon. "Let's go," said the demon with the spikes.

The demon in the darkness immediately replied, "That's

it, we're just gonna leave?"

Melody stared at the one with the spikes, "Tell me,

who are you?" He turned around, "I am the Chaos

Demon. By the way you never answered, how is the

curse working for you?" Melody stared blankly and

answered, "It's gone." The Chaos Demon grinned,

"Gone, eh? Good for you…heh, bye."

"I wonder how he knew…" As Melody continued wondering

how the demon knew of the curse, the mysterious angel

approached her. "Do you want to follow them?" he

asked. She lifted her head, "Sort of, but … why are

you interested?" He turned away, "They must die…

before something worse and irreversible happens. You

see, I could kill them, but I'm only a soul with no

physical state outside of this realm, not anymore."

"So … it's up to me?" asked Melody. The angel covered

its animal body with its wings, "You won't be the only

one…"At these words, Melody's surroundings began

getting foggy, mist started coming out of the

creatures' body and he vanished. "What in the world!

He disappeared," thought Melody.

Far away on the Pumician planet the Earth Demon was

preparing his attack. "

Hey Cronos, come here!" shouted a pretty, almost

human looking creature. "Yes, what may I do for you

Princess Pumice?" asked Cronos. "One simple thing,

tell me where Satzu is." Cronos looked around, "Um, I

never knew that he went out." A large creature got up

at this time, "Satzu huh, he told me that he had a

previous engagement today." Pumice rushed over, "A

previous engagement? Tell me what it is right now

Rolin!" The large creature jumped back, "Yes mam! He

went to have a fight with a Lunacon on Earth." Pumice

stood in shock and tears began to roll down her face,

"gasp, He went to Earth…snivel I wanna go!"

"Princess.., we're sort of not supposed to go therte

or interact with the Lunacons," said Cronos. Pumice

blushed, "Oh…, well in that case, how dare he go

against my laws!"

Cronos stared bluntly, "Mam, it's your mothers laws,

even if she's dead." "How dare he go against my

mothers' laws!" Pumice corrected herself. She put on

her mean face, which isn't that mean of a face, "I'll

exile him." Rolin looked in astonishment, "You can't,

this is the only planet we're allowed on." Pumice

bowed her head, "Oh poop."

The demon flew over what appeared to be a miniature

castle, "Ah, wait…, that's their castle, it's so puny.

Oh well, sand needles!" A huge storm of needles

encased in sand shot out from his back. Pumice looked

around to see what was making the castle shake. She

went outside and looked up and saw the demon. The

demon was hovering over the castle, sand needles

shooting out of his sand-like body, although his body

was mainly made up of smooth, hard, yet flexible rock.

"What's going on?" shouted Pumice. The demon halted

his attack, "I'm here to kill you, it's my mission to

destroy all Pumicians."

Pumice stepped back, "Kill us…? But why?" The Earth

Demon flew down next to her, "It's my mission, your

kind has sinned for the last time." Cronos ran

outside, "Pumice stand back, I'll take care of him,

light scorch!" An inferno lunged out of his dragon

like body and engulfed the Earth Demon in white

flames. The demon shrugged, "Ok then, was that you

attack? Pumice, why is your name so close to the name

of the race?" "Because I'm the princess and was named

so closely to it because I am the final heir to the

throne! There's only three boys and two girls left in

our kind, true the girl will take my place, but by

blood, she is not the rightful heir, no one is. But

I'm not so stuck up as to let our kind fall apart just

because there's no royal Pumicians left.

The Earth Demon laughed, "Ha, that's it? I

was expecting more to fight, so where is everyone?"

Pumice glared, "I don't know where the other girl is

and I wouldn't tell you if I did. Ground cage!"

Gigantic cage-like needles shot up over the demon and

imprisoned him within. "So, how do you like your

element now?" gloated Pumice. The demons eyes turned

into long slits like snake eyes, "I like it very much

princess!" His sandy body began sliding through the

cracks. Cronos fell to the ground, "What the heck!

His body is pouring through it, is he sand, rock,

what?"

Fool, I'm the Earth Demon, rocks, gravel, dirt,

mud, sand, they're all natural things made up from

earthly substance." Pumice began stepping back,

"Rolin!" Rolin came to her side, "This is the cause

of the needles!" Pumice began to cry, "We have to

leave this place, we must abandon it and retreat to

the only other safe place. Hold my hands." The demon

watched, "What are you doing?" Right before his eyes,

all three of them vanished.

" What! They ran away, cowards. I'll just have

to destroy this whole planet piece by piece until I

find them." A beautiful girl approached him, "Hello

Earth Demon." The Earth Demon landed, "Do I know

you?" The girl flung her hair back, "As a matter of

fact, you did know me. It's too long ago for you to

remember though." The demon thought for a moment and

then began to freak out. "Wait! I vaguely remember.

You, you're his assistant!" The girl smiled, "Ah, you

do remember." The demon continued, "I thought you

master was long gone, he was sealed away!"

"How observant, however, he is still sealed

away." "So, you're trying to break the seal, do you

not fear him?" asked the demon. "No ,he doesn't hurt

the loyal ones, only the traitors such as yourself,"

replied the girl, "You see, he doesn't like it when

'followers' get in his way." The Earth Demon

shuddered, "I'll tell the others, you won't get away

with this!" The girl looked at him, "Foolish one, you

really think that you're stronger than us, teh Mashu

Clan, ha!" she then threw her double headed scythe

into the air and caught it in the middle. "If you're

so strong dragon, try to shield yourself from this!"

The girl vanished and reappeared in front of the

demon. She took her scythe and lunged it into his

neck. "Aw..., poor baby," she said, "you're

bleeding."

As the demons blood trickled down his neck, he

felt a pain like none he remembered, "How..., how's it

possible? It should've either slipped through the

sand or at least been stopped by the rock. It wasn't

that strong in the past..." "That's what happens once

it's taken enough souls. Don't worry though, I hit

you in a non-vital area and since you're made of earth

you should heal extremely fast," said the girl.

She took her scythe out of his neck and got ready

to leave. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you,

there's one Pumician and one Lunacon on Earth, my

master told me. Afterall, he knows almost everything

that happens on Earth, remember, he's sealed in

its..., nevermind. Bye, have fun dying." The Earth

Demon began to heal and his blood dried on his body

and became on with his body again. "She's so strong,

but I must focus on my mission." He flew off to

search for Pumice and the others.

Meanwhile Pumice had transported her and the

others to a hidden palace. "I don't see how we're

gonna beat him, it seems impossible," said Pumice.

Cronos walked over, "I'm sure we'll find a way."

Rolin was in the corner thinking, "We could..., no, we

would be breaking our own laws." "Huh, what are you

talking about?" asked Pumice. "Maybe we could talk to

the Lunacons."

Back at the destroyed castle sat the masked girl.

"Ah, looks like everything is going as planned, soon

sister, soon you'll die." She walked over to where

the Earth Demons blood had dripped. She took her

hands and dipped the right hand into the blood. She

slowly rose her hand and smeared the blood down her

white mask, "Yes sister, I will be the on to end you

life when the time comes and I will obtain what is

rightfully mine and has been wrongfully stolen from

me..."

Wow, that's another cliffhanger, you all probably hate

me for my warped sense of humor, making ya'll wait

like this. Hopefully this makes up for only having

one chapter for such a long time. Chapter 4 is about

half way done, but it is not gonna be as long as this.

Please send in reviews.


End file.
